


The silence of doe's

by A_Nobelmonster



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: CSA, Grooming, M/M, Pedophilia, Plot Twists, Secrets, Sexual Abuse, dub-con, non-con, peer presure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 12:49:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15143432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Nobelmonster/pseuds/A_Nobelmonster





	The silence of doe's

When Laurent is five, the orange trees from the southern region begin to bloom. Since they were brought over the saplings would flower regrant in the spring wind and fall without fruit. They are Laurents favorite things in the whole kingdom because they are not as they should be but they have potential. He may not be the first son but he is of value

Aleron is not bothered by Laurents lack of speech. The opposite in truth he enjoys Laurents quiet and thoughtful nature. The way that Laurent will follow him shyly at a distance with book in hand and crawl over to his waiting lap once Laurent is acknowledged. Aleron makes him feel as though his title is not the second prince but Laurent.

Laurents failing is that he is starved for attention as often as he is given it. Fathers friend Kalric is kind as well, He guides Laurents to his bow which is much too large for Laurent and praises Laurents quick ability to correct his stance once shown. The doe that they kill is young like Laurent and he see's her every night that he dreams for too long afterward. He thinks that she marks the death of his childhood, the heralding of adolescence and no one corrects him that at five years old that is a declaration.

The Silence of the Doe’s.

He is a big boy. He is. He is given quick sips from Alerons goblet, he accompanies his brother's hunts and this is where he blossoms. He does not feel barren now. He is coxed into urinating in the woods like a wolf, like a predator with a pack.

He write's in his own books what it is to be a man. To be a man means to embrace physicality. It is bracing back pats and shoulder squeezes and lacking fear that Laurent will misunderstand the difference between guidance and love and pray. When Kalric rests his hand on Laurents heaving chest telling him to breathe deeply so to steady his practice sword he is the summer sun cresting after the winter.

Laurent proves to his brother and his father's friends and the gods that he will be a worthy second prince with his wise silence and feet that move forward with careful calculation. His intelligence his boone which brother recognizes and indulges. He allows Laurent to watch as he lays the pet of his choosing to the bed of his room, tells Laurent of 

the use of oil that opens up the pets waxed hole until it is lax and how thrusting into the slave is a pleasure only the gods can rival with their praise. The pet who is blond with honeyed eyes looks only at his brother. Looks nothing like a doe other than his beauty and soft gasps.

Brother finishes the freshly washed pet with a name of no value and Laurent is a fever dream. He feels his eyes burn as the wetness over his crotch spreads. The naked slave is dismissed to wash the cum from the bejeweled nipple clamps decorating his chest. Laurent has begun to speak by this time but he has no words for his shame. Aleron finds Laurent in his room with his britches unlaced and removed in his small white knuckles. He feels to impure for the comfort of his bed. Aleron gathers him into his arms with disregard to the nudity and rubs his back.

"Laurent why does the area exist, why do we have pets?" he has been taught already that a partner of the opposite sex is a matter or marriage, a matter of generativity which is why he must be chaperoned in the presence of women. It is a matter of duty. " Sport." his throat contains too much saliva he is drowning and anchored. terrified. "It is pleasure. to be a man means to embrace that which gives us pleasure. You are no longer a boy if you take pleasure. It is control." He looks to Laurents erection, small but present. "Shame is a choice we give and shame makes for weakness."

"What if...we are given pleasure." His heart beats faster, the material of Alerons dress against his soft skin is friction he fears he will let burn himself. "Does that mean we give control?" because the doe died, he assisted in skinning it and they feast on its meat in the following days with root vegetables in sauce over silver platters.

Alerons fingers of his left hand tilt his head upwards while Laurent can feel the heat of his right hand on his thigh, heat radiating from the large palm burning, burning until his nerves are shuddering with exposure and his bared knees shake. Laurents back bows as he is taken in hand and there is not silence because Laurent is no longer the boy with 

Words that fall to the ground unsaid. He is the doe softly dying, he is the slave whose pelvis sought out each thrust until he was filled. Laurent is, at once the center of the universe and just as brightly incendiary.

It takes less than a minute to be brought off, to cum clutching Aleron with his head turned to expose his neck, heavy eyes weighing down his head with intoxication. " To be weak and to be made weak are things of valuable distinction." and it is true, he was the doe bleeding on the forest leaves but he is not dead. He has never felt more alive and he 

craves the space to find this new feeling that is value and pleasure and love.


End file.
